A Not So Normal Summer with the Marauders
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: It's summer vacation, and who knows what kind of trouble the marauders are getting into? JL, SOC
1. A wet start

A (not so normal) Summer With The Marauders  
  
Authors Note: I got this idea about letting characters write the chapters from another story. Don't sue! I'm not copying it! Hope you don't mind StarlightAngel!  
  
James: Why should they sue?  
  
Me: *sigh*  
  
Remus: It's against the law to copy copyrighted information  
  
Sirius/James: Huh?  
  
Remus forget it  
  
Sirius/ James ok!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did but, well I don't! Oh, characters making up chapters is totally StarlightAngel's idea. Lets give her a hand!  
  
Sirius Why would we give her a hand?  
  
James and Remus and Me *sigh*  
  
Sirius GIVE HER JAMESIE'S HAND! I WANNA KEEP MY HAND! WAH!!!!!!  
  
James Can we start now?  
  
Me yes. You will be writing this chapter.  
  
James awesome!  
  
Chapter one: A wet start with James narrating  
  
It was their second day out of school for the summer, time 9:36, weather sunny and 76 degrees. Chance of rain, at least for Sirius.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Wake up sleepy head, James yelled.  
  
I'm gonna kill ya James, KILL YA!!!  
  
James ducked under his best friends arm as it came swinging at him, but before he could escape, Sirius had grabbed him, pulled him down, and was now advancing meanencilly, in that Sirius way of his. James saw Remus approaching.  
  
HELP REMUS! THIS BOY IS GONNA KILL ME AND THEN RUN AROUND SINGING THE RUBBER DUCKY SONE WHILE TWIRALLING YOU LIKE A BATON AND BREATHING FIRE AT YOUR COUSIN MINA!  
  
Sirius jumped on top of James, pinning him to the ground. Remus said, Is he gonna have a rubber ducky as he sings the song? And you better not drop me Remus said laughing. James winked at Sirius and Sirius grabbed Remus and started twirriling him around, as Mina came in the room.  
  
Rubber ducky, you're the one! He sang loudly, throwing red and orange confetti at Mina.  
  
Mina ran out of the room. She had chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. She was Lily's friend, and knew very well about certain facts that I will not say because I don't wanna announce it on the web.  
  
Meanwhile, I was busy rolling with laughter on the floor. Finally, Sirius put Remus down.  
  
I hate you both. Mostly you James, you're writing the chapter.  
  
It was to good to pass up!  
  
Just wait till I write the chapter.  
  
OH NO REVIEWER"S HAVE MERCY! LET NICE, KIND, MINA WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
What about me? Sirius asked  
  
You'll hurt me, you'll kill me!  
  
Oh get on with your chapter!  
  
Ok.  
  
Mina came in laughing. That was great you two!  
  
Thanks they answered in usion.  
  
Remus said nothing as he muttered stupid pranks, always on me  
  
Not always Remus I answered!  
  
How did you know I was saying that?  
  
I'm writing the chapter.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
So my reviewers, who will write the next chapter? Sirius? Remus? Mina? Review and tell me!!! Oh, StarlightAngel, thanks for letting me borrow that idea! 


	2. More water

Me: Hey it's, me again!  
  
James: hello  
  
Remus: hey  
  
Sirius: what do u want?  
  
Me: you to shut up for a sec  
  
Sirius: The next person writing the chapter will be...Sirius!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sirius: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
James: KOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL kinda  
  
Mika: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sirius: James! You're not mad!  
  
James: nope  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
James: But now I'll probably get pranked or something in this chapter.  
  
Sirius: Your in for a treat today Jamsie  
  
James: Really? Don't call me Jamsie  
  
Sirius: Really. Jamsie  
  
James: James  
  
Sirius: Jamsie  
  
James: JAMES!  
  
Sirius: JAMSIE!  
  
Remus: MarauderLuver4-ever doesn't own anything except,  
  
Sirius: Mika!!!!  
  
everyone stares  
  
What?  
  
Chapter 2: More water  
  
I was awake. James is always up before me but well, this isn't his chapter! HA HA HA! So anyways I prodded James.  
  
James, James, JAMES GET UP!!! And with that, I pushed him out of bed.  
  
OW! James yelled.  
  
Oh sorry, I said. I had accidentally pushed him into the dresser.  
  
It's ok.  
  
Ok, I said happily. Come on, were going out to the deep lake!  
  
The deep lake was a, deep lake! The shore was up high. The most shallow part of the lake was 5 feet, and that was by the shore where someone usually had 2 pull you back out.  
  
Is Moony coming?  
  
DUH!  
  
Shouldn't off asked, James said smiling.  
  
Well, go cook me breakfast!  
  
James sighed, went downstairs, and made Sirius breakfast.  
  
Our a ood ook ames I said  
  
Tanks.  
  
Ten minuets later (yes we eat fast) we were with Remus and Mika at the lake.  
  
Hey guys we both said.  
  
And in one movement, I grabbed James and threw him in, a little farther than I meant to. It was common knowledge he couldn't swim well, but he landed a little ways away from Lily in a inter tube (HA HA HA HA HA) James swam over to her (slowly)  
  
Hey he said blushing  
  
Hey she said.  
  
She liked James also. I mean, oops!  
  
Remus: Nice one.  
  
Mika: yeah  
  
James does not love Lily I said.  
  
Now everyone will know sighed Remus.  
  
James didn't hear them; he was busy talking to Lily.  
  
So how's your summer been?  
  
Great for three days! Yours?  
  
James said blushing, good.  
  
Only good, maybe this will help. She kissed James lightly on the lips.  
  
Um, I oh, well um, thanks.  
  
Remus, Mika and I were all laughing. So how did u get Lily 2 kiss him Sirius.  
  
I didn't I replied. I just brought Lily in this chapter.  
  
Wow, they both said.  
  
One hour later, I helped James out.  
  
Loved the chapter he said.  
  
I can't control everything, nobody can.  
  
Your right.  
  
Lily climbed out, smiled at him, and left. I wondered id\f I should have got him back instead, but his smile was to big.  
  
Sirius: so?  
  
James: Thanks.  
  
Sirius: Next time I won't be so nice, so now everyone knows, JAMES LIKES LILY EVANS!!!!!  
  
James turns red.  
  
So who should write chapter 3? Review! Trust me, Sirius was just being nice, not next time. More pranks, humor, and I huge fight in the next chapter! Or maybe 2 fights. 


	3. Misunderstood

Me: Back with another chapter! Read my other fics!  
  
Sirius: Were in all her fics!!!  
  
James: That's cause she likes us.  
  
Remus: *sigh*  
  
Sirius: You know what?  
  
James/Remus: What?  
  
Sirius: I hate my mother, me house, everything!  
  
Remus: MarauderLuver4-ever will be on vacation for a week, so we won't get to be in her fics for a, well week!  
  
James: ignoring Remus* we know you hate it, maybe someone will be kind and let you move out.  
  
Remus: Nobody cares about how this typed on Microsoft Word turns out.  
  
James/Sirius: Not really!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Remus: Sirius, read something, like that paper on the desk.  
  
Sirius picks up paper and reads*  
  
Sirius: Remus is an idiot for thinking I would read the disclaimer  
  
Remus: Sirius!  
  
Sirius: That's what it says.  
  
Remus: JAMES!  
  
James: uh oh.  
  
Remus jumps on top of James*  
  
Sirius Jumps on top of Remus who is on top of James who is on the ground by Lily.  
  
Lily: Boys. I'm writing this chapter, so..  
  
Misunderstood  
  
I was up and going to James house. We had all agreed to go there at seven and wake him up. Remus and I were carrying Sirius who was asleep, mumbling something about "The British are coming!"  
  
"Honestly, we are the British," Remus muttered.  
  
We arrived at his house and,  
  
"Saw him hugging a girl!" Sirius said.  
  
Indeed he was. The girl had black hair that reached to her waist. She was hugging James. She kissed him and he seemed to go red. "I can't believe it," I said.  
  
*******************************Inside**************************  
  
"It's so good to see you Margaret!" James yelled. James was so happy to see her! Margaret was James older cousin. She only came once a year to see him.  
  
"Good to see you too Jamesie!" She said. Kissing him.  
  
"Stop," he said blushing. "Don't call me Jamesie."  
  
"Ok Jamie!"  
  
"Why you"  
  
*****************************Later****************************  
  
Lily walked up to James (after Margaret had gone shopping) Hey guys; sorry I forgot Margaret was coming. Sirius looked angry, so did Lily. Remus looked angry too.  
  
Sirius jumped right in. "Why were you cheating on Lily?"  
  
"What? I."  
  
"We saw you!"  
  
"Sirius, I didn't cheat on her. That was,"  
  
"Don't lie to us! Tell me the truth James!"  
  
"I wasn't cheating on her!" he yelled.  
  
Sirius jumped on James and a fistfight broke out. Finally, James was punched hard and knocked backwards. His lip was bleeding, so was his nose, and he had a black eye. Sirius also had a black eye.  
  
James stood up, anger on his face. For your information that was my cousin I was "cheating" on! And with that, he stormed in the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sirius: uh, oh.  
  
Remus: Look what you did!  
  
Lily: Remus, we didn't try to stop Sirius.  
  
Remus: Your right.  
  
Sirius: Where is James now?  
  
Lily: Inside, he won't come out.  
  
Remus: Where was Mina?  
  
Lily: Shopping with her dad.  
  
Remus: Oh.  
  
Lily: Well, review. Who writes the next chapter? 


	4. Padfoot, Moony, and wormtail?

Remus: MarauderLuver4-ever is back!  
  
Sirius: Now she has a muse!  
  
Peter- For every story!  
  
Brookie- hello everyone! What, what, Peter? GET AWAY! GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY!  
  
Lily: Those two will get along fine  
  
Me: Glad you met Brookie. TN was great! Oh, Brookie is just her nickname from me. I use it to annoy her, or for fun. :) Please read Brookie's stories, mostly about Lizzie M-  
  
Sirius: WHERE IS JAMES? WHY ISN'T HE HERE?  
  
Me: Um  
  
Brookie: Well  
  
Me: Onward!  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius: MarauderLuver4-ever doesn't own anything.  
  
Remus: What the?  
  
Sirius: I want James to come back!!!  
  
Brookie: Okay. Well my pen name is Molly-putse. Read my fics, when I make them! Oh yeah, and Remus is writing this chapter.  
  
Remus: Oh sure people make REMUS say sorry; make REMUS write the chapter after something bad happened!  
  
Reviewers: Yeah!  
  
Remus: Damb!  
  
Chapter four: Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail?  
  
"Prongs?" I asked through his door. "Come on Prongs, can't we talk about this?"  
  
No answer. "Come on, please? Prongs, listen to me, it was a mistake. You never told us about your cousin. We didn't know. Oh come on James, you are so stubborn!"  
  
Sirius walked up. "James Potter open this door!" Sirius shouted banging his fists against it.  
  
"Sirius!" I said. "He'll never answer like that!"  
  
Peter had come over once he heard. "Come on James, please talk to them. I would."  
  
Lily and Mina walked up. "James," Mina tried. "Come on, I didn't do anything to you. Can I come in?"  
  
The door opened and Mina walked in, followed by Peter. The three friends sat down. Mina and Peter looked uncomfortable, and James looked angry and hurt.  
  
Mina broke the silence first. "James why are you so mad? They just made a mistake!"  
  
James didn't answer for a moment. "They know how I've always felt about Lily. They know she's special. They know I wouldn't cheat on her. How could they think that?  
  
*****************Outside***************************  
  
What do you thinks going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"How should we know?" I snapped. I was angry. This was partly my fault. I should have known he wouldn't cheat on her. I sighed.  
  
"I'm, I'm scared. What if he won't forgive us?" Lily asked.  
  
"He will," Sirius replied. "Besides, I'm spending the summer here. My family is out on vacation in the USA."  
  
*********************Inside********************  
  
"Just talk to them James. Please? For Lily?"  
  
James sighed. "Okay,"  
  
Five minutes later they were all in the living room.  
  
"James," I started. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honest. We just thought,"  
  
"What? What did you think? How could you think I was cheating on her? You know I've had a crush on her since first year and, oops.  
  
"James, we weren't thinking. You know we do that sometimes," Sirius said.  
  
"This is one time to many."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked nervously.  
  
"I mean I quit. I'm done being a Marauder."  
  
Should I leave it there?  
  
Sirius: NO!  
  
Remus: NO  
  
Mina: NO  
  
Lily: NO  
  
Peter: no  
  
Snape: YES!  
  
OH FINE!  
  
The others walked down the street miserably.  
  
"No no no no no no no no no," Sirius repeated.  
  
I was staring ahead of me. Lily had tears in her eyes. Mina's face was blank, and Peter had left. Suddenly, Snape, along with Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of us.  
  
"Well, well, well. Has Potter left your group?" Snape asked. I knew he was always a blubbering coward with no talent what so eve-  
  
Smack!  
  
Sirius punched Snape so hard he fell over and stopped breathing for a second. Goyle lunged at Sirius, knocking him off his feet. Sirius jumped up punching wildly.  
  
Mina ran at Malfoy, and punched him hard in the jaw, receiving an equally hard punch from him.  
  
Peter was knocked out in five seconds flat. I jumped on Crabbe, He threw me off and I hit a tree. My eyes were watering in pain. I got up, and started punching like I was mad.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Goyle hit Sirius hard in the nose, knocking him to the ground. Only this time he didn't get up. He looked up at Goyle, and just as he started to throw a punch at Sirius, someone appeared in front of him. That person fell to the ground, having received the punch instead. Sirius rushed to their side, and helped them sit up, then attacked Goyle wildly. I watched as the figure put his glasses back on and stood up. James lunged at Goyle, who was now holding Sirius above his head.  
  
Sirius managed to get down. Suddenly there was a crack and two figures appeared. The sky seemed to turn dark. Two cloaked figures made their way towards them. Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle ran. I backed away, but James and Sirius were smilling.  
  
The two figures lowered their hoods. It was Sam and Mandy, James older siblings. As they walked back to James house, Sirius and James were talking.  
  
"I'm sorry James, really."  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Friends?"  
  
"No. Best friends. Welcome back Prongs!"  
  
"It's good to be back," he said smiling.  
  
Remus: Everything is okay again. Good.  
  
James: Rubber ducky, you're the one.  
  
*Sirius and James burst out laughing*  
  
Remus: Oh man! I didn't get you guys back!  
  
Sirius/James: Were free! Were free!  
  
Me: Review please. Who writes the next chapter?  
  
Why wasn't Lily in the fight?  
  
Why did James come in just in time?  
  
Why was wormtail knocked out so fast?  
  
Why am I asking you all this when it's my fic?  
  
Come back soon to see more of their summer! 


	5. Fuzzy Purple rabbit

Remus: Hello everyone!  
  
James: Yes, Yes. Hello, hello.  
  
Sirius: Why are you saying hello twice?  
  
James: To make up for yesterday.  
  
Sirius: Oh  
  
Peter: I get to write this chapter!  
  
*Everyone stares*  
  
Sirius/James: You stupid reviewers! How dare you pick him over us! Why I could!  
  
Me: Okay, well.lets continue!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
James: MarauderLuver4-ever  
  
Sirius: does  
  
James: own  
  
Sirius: the Harry Potter characters  
  
Remus: Not  
  
Chapter five: The fuzzy purple rabbit  
  
I walked into James house. It was seven AM and I had come for a visit.  
  
Sirius: Bad idea  
  
James: Yep. He's in for it now. Wait. I got an idea. Sirius.  
  
*They whisper and get those evil grins*  
  
I slowly went into their room. Sirius was there so much, all his stuff was there. Actually he packed his trunk to go home at the end of the summer, and he was home for one day, and came back to James.  
  
James room was messy. His owl, Fanu, was asleep in his cage. There were posters of his favorite quidditch team all over. There were a few pictures of Lily around too. There were some clothes on the floor; it was an overall mess.  
  
James had two beds in his room. His had the Gryffindor colors, and Sirius's had their favorite quidditch teams colors. They were both asleep, as they always were at seven AM. "You guys? Hey.wake up!"  
  
James sat up straight out of surprise. Sirius fell off his bed onto the floor.  
  
"Um.hey guys?" I said.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged glances, and then smiled wickedly. I hate that smile. You always know something's up.  
  
"We were just talking about something Pete," Sirius said. That was a very big lie since I knew they were asleep. "We were wondering if this was yours?"  
  
Sirius pulled out a fuzzy, purple rabbit.  
  
"But, what how?"  
  
"If you want this back, you better leave. We don't want to hurt you, and we were up late last night."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Remus's room. He spent the night and we sorta,"  
  
"JAMES! SIRIUS!"  
  
"Uh, Oh,"  
  
Remus ran in, wearing pink pj's. His hair was pink too. James and Sirius held up their hands. "How do you know we did anything?" James asked.  
  
"You guys used your wands, your in trouble," Remus said. There was a crack and a ministry official was there.  
  
"You again?" he sighed. "Look, excuse?"  
  
"Well," James said. "We did magic, but Hogwarts says no magic over the holidays. It's not Christmas morning, or Easter or anything. So can't we do magic?"  
  
"Good enough"  
  
"Great. See ya corf!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
Remus was mad. "Now that is not fair!"  
  
Sirius and James were laughing a lot now. James finally calmed down enough to use the counter curse.  
  
Remus shook his head and went downstairs. The others and me followed. Now that they had seen their prank, they were wide awake.  
  
"Now that was so funny!" James congratulated Sirius.  
  
"Hey, you did it too!"  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Your both so dead when it's my chapter," Remus said.  
  
James and Sirius looked a bit nervous. "Well nobody else was here," Sirius said uncertainly."  
  
"Can't you prank each other?"  
  
Then there was some major yelling.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Sirius is like my brother!"  
  
"I could never do it!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
"Hey you guys, I asked. "Whats your favorite prank on Remus?"  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Rubber ducky, you're the one!" they yelled, laughing.  
  
"You guys are so dead," Remus said, jumping at them.  
  
Peter: Oh, boy. I'm out of here.  
  
Sirius: REVIEWERS! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO US! DON'T LET HIM WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
James: Yeah. OW!  
  
Remus: Your so dead now!  
  
Sirius: Oh no you don't!  
  
*Sirius jumps on Remus who is chasing James*  
  
Lily: Boys. So, review! Who writes the next chapter?  
  
Peter: Wait, where's violeta?  
  
James: Oh, him.  
  
*James moves before Remus gets to him*  
  
Sirius: In.our.room  
  
(Remus is attacking)  
  
James/Sirius: REVIEW! And remember, RUBBER DUCKY!  
  
Remus: review. Let me write the chapter so I can kill these guys. I'll be chasing them when you come back. *Starts chasing James and Sirius* 


	6. The revenge and another prank

Me: Welcome back! I said to myself I wouldn't write for a while but, I lied!  
  
Sirius: Good! I'm getting tired!  
  
*Remus is still chasing James and Sirius*  
  
Me: Remus stop. You'll have plenty of time to do that in your chapter.  
  
Sirius/James: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
James: How could you do this to us? After all the humor we provided?  
  
Sirius: We thought you guys liked us, but I guess we were wrong.  
  
James: Next time, you can't pick us to write the chapter, because we'll be dead!  
  
Remus: MUHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sirius: No one owns us.  
  
James: More of you guys do. Your letting him kill us!  
  
Sirius: Please Remus!  
  
Remus: HAHAHAHA!  
  
James: Goodbye everyone. I knew you well.  
  
Chapter six: The revenge, and another prank  
  
It was six AM. I was sneaking to James house. If I didn't, they'd run off and hide. I heard a crash across the street, and saw Sirius emerge from his house.  
  
"Your home early!" Sirius was saying.  
  
"We knew you were with those filthy mudbloods!" his mother screeched.  
  
"What do you have against James? He's a pureblood!" Sirius yelled angrily.  
  
"He's friends with that half blooded werewolf! If you want my respect you'll ditch those friends of yours!" His mother replied.  
  
"I'd rather leave this house than ditch my friends!"  
  
"If you enjoy their company so much why are you living here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know!" Sirius yelled. "That's it, I'm leaving!"  
  
"You most certainly will not! I will not have you dishonor the Black name! If you leave do you know what everyone would say about us?"  
  
"I don't care! Let them insult you you great hag!" Sirius yelled, running across the street before his mother could stop him.  
  
"Your no son of mine!" she yelled.  
  
"I wish!"  
  
Mrs. Black slammed the door.  
  
I looked at Sirius with compassion. I mean, I was getting them back, but after all that had happened, I'd help him feel better, then get them back! I woke James up, by doing it nice and friendly. I poured a bucket of ice water on him.  
  
He sat up shaking, then looked at me. He looked angry, but then he saw Sirius. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"He ran away," I said.  
  
"I'm sure my parents will let you stay. You practically live here anyway."  
  
"Thanks James," he said.  
  
I looked back at them, and smiled evilly. I walked to Sirius, brining out my wand. In an instant he was a rubber duck.  
  
I started laughing. James knew he was next, but he couldn't help but smile.  
  
I walked up to him. He seemed ready. I pointed my wand at him, and he was pink, holding a baton. He started performing. I heard someone coming up the stairs. Then James started laughing as he threw the baton, finally laughing so hard he fell to the floor. I looked around, and saw I was in a bathtub, and yellow. Then I heard the rubber ducky song; James had added that side affect. Lily and Mina walked in Laughing, pointing their wands at me. Mina restored Sirius while Lily restored James.  
  
I restored everything to normal before there was a loud crack.  
  
"Okay, excuse?" Corf asked.  
  
James put on a straight face. "Remus was under the imperio (spelled wrong I think) curse, by MarauderLuver4-ever. Lily and Mina did it out of true love, and remember the loophole?  
  
"Ok. Imperio curse is a lie, but I'll take it. True love is excusable, and don't use the loophole again. Ok?"  
  
"Got it," James said.  
  
Corf left.  
  
Sirius: That was a great prank you guys!  
  
Lily/Mina: Thanks. Thank You James for adding sound affects.  
  
James: No problem.  
  
Remus: At least I got you guys back. But now, what about you two?  
  
Lily: Try it.  
  
Mina: You'll never do it!  
  
James: Remus don't touch my girlfriend!  
  
Lily: Excuse me I am not your girlfriend!  
  
James: Lily, would you go out with me?  
  
Lily: Now I'm your girlfriend. Of course!  
  
Remus: *sigh*  
  
Sirius: Mina, would you go out with me?  
  
Remus: WHAT?!  
  
Mina: What? Um.well.  
  
*Everyone holds their breaths*  
  
Mina: Yes  
  
Sirius: YES!  
  
Remus: NO!  
  
Lily: Who will write the next chapter?  
  
*James looks fondly at Lily*  
  
Lily: Review! 


	7. Love and surprises

Me: Back! I update so fast huh?  
  
Sirius: Oh stop bragging.  
  
Me: Oh you are dead Black! LILY! Do something terrible to him this chapter!  
  
Lily: Ok.  
  
James: So, what are we doing today?  
  
Lily: Remus is gonna kill Sirius.  
  
James: Why?  
  
Mina: But Remus-  
  
Remus: SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
James: Oh..  
  
Sirius: HELP ME!  
  
James: lets continue  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sirius: MarauderLuver4-ever does  
  
James: Not  
  
Sirius: own the HP characters.  
  
Chapter seven: Love and surprises  
  
I walked down the street with James; Sirius with Mina. We didn't tell Remus, because we knew he'd try to kill Sirius. It felt so good to be with James. Why should we continue fighting like the last day of school? For your own minds which know nothing of that day, I'll do a flashback.  
  
********************Flashback (told you)**************************  
  
"You're such a know it all! Why can't you ever cut lose and have some fun? Can't you ever break the rules? Let me answer that! Before I do, let me think it over.  
  
*Thinks*  
  
"Oh yeah, NO!"  
  
"What about you? Acting like you own the school! Can't you be a little more mature? No wait, let me answer that!"  
  
*Thinks*  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on you guys, shut up for a while," Mina said.  
  
"And why are you always picking on Snape? What did he ever do to you?" Lily asked completely ignoring Mina.  
  
"Besides he's in Slytherin, and hated me since he met me? Well lets see then, he tries to hex me all the time, he leads his team to try and kill my during quidditch, need I go on?"  
  
"He's got a point Lily," Mina said.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Why? Why don't you care Lily? Cause I know you like hi-," Mina said.  
  
"Forget it," James said. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."  
  
************************End flashback***********************  
  
To be completely honest, I'm surprised were even talking, let alone going out. We finally got to our destination; Deep Lake. The sunset was always lovely there, so as we waited, we swam.  
  
It was a blast. Until at least.  
  
"I challenge you to a splash contest!" Sirius yelled. "Boys against girls! You in?"  
  
"Yeah!" I yelled.  
  
The air was full of water. Finally, when the sun was going down, we called it a draw.  
  
The sunset was breathtaking. Suddenly James reached in his pocket and brought out a box. It was wrapped in shining red paper, with curled blue ribbon on it.  
  
"Open it."  
  
I did. Inside was the most beautiful necklus I ever saw. In the middle was a diamond, with emeralds on the side shaped like leaves. It looked just like a Lily.  
  
"Oh James!" I breathed. He helped me put it on. We stared into each other's eyes. Then he leaned his head toward mine. We shared our first kiss.  
  
Sirius and Mina were sniggering, but we didn't notice. We finally broke away.  
  
"Wow," I said. James looked like he could have exploded he was so happy. Sirius leaned over to Mina and handed her a box. It was wrapped in golden paper, with white ribbon.  
  
"What is it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Open it," Sirius urged.  
  
Inside was an ankle bracelet. It had small rubies, in the shape of hearts around the whole thing.  
  
"Oh!" Mina said, diving on Sirius. They wrestled on the ground a second, before sharing their own kiss. It was dark, and we still didn't move. The stars shone above us. The four of us just sat there, talking until at least eleven. James invited us to spend the night, which we did.  
  
The next morning I awoke to find breakfast already up.  
  
"We made it for our anniversaries," James said.  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
"Just to celebrate our first kiss, but tomorrow, we sleep!" Sirius yelled.  
  
My breakfast was two pancakes shaped like hearts, with strawberries in the middles. Mina had two eggs sunny side up like eyes on her plate, and whipped cream on the plate shaped like lips. We laughed at this. When we were done eating we headed out, only to find Remus. Uh oh.  
  
"So Mina, how's life?"  
  
"Uh. good?  
  
"Really."  
  
"Remus, don't you trust Sirius?"  
  
"Not when he's with my cousin."  
  
Remus stormed home, leaving Sirius looking miserable, who walked into James house and didn't come out.  
  
James: Great.  
  
Lily: Yep.  
  
Mina: Uh huh.  
  
Me: They're depressed. They'll bounce back by next chapter. I hope.  
  
James: Want to?  
  
Lily: Ok  
  
*Lily and James kiss passionately*  
  
Me: That's a start..  
  
Brookie: So who writes the next chapter? Review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review!  
  
Me: Did she mention to review? Oh yes, she did. 


	8. Sorrys and school shopping

Me: I am SO sorry! It's been so long since I updated! But I've been busy!  
  
Sirius: Sure you have  
  
James: Uh, huh.  
  
Lily: So maybe she has!  
  
Mina: And maybe she hasn't  
  
Me: SILENCE!  
  
Sirius:....  
  
James:....  
  
Lily:.....  
  
Mina:......  
  
Me:......  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Sirius:......  
  
James:......  
  
Lily:.......  
  
Mina:........  
  
Me:........TALK! THE SILENCE IS TERRIBLE!  
  
Sirius: I agree with Mina  
  
Lily: You would  
  
James: Be nice to Sirius. He's going through an emotional time  
  
Lily: Shut it  
  
James: Yes Lily  
  
Mina: Is Remus still at home?  
  
Me: I haven't seen him  
  
Mina: We need to do the disclaimer  
  
Me/Sirius/James: Do we HAVE to?  
  
Mina/Lily: YES!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
James: MarauderLuver4-ever does own Harry Potter! Now u can sue!  
  
Sirius: NOT! GOT YOU! HAHAHA!  
  
Lily: *Shakes her head*  
  
Mina: They always have to do something like this  
  
Me: Well, at least they bounced back right? Right. James, your turn to write.  
  
Chapter eight: Sorrys and school shopping  
  
Ok. It had been three days since everything with Remus. Me and Sirius usually spent time inside pranking people. Well finally it happened. Our Hogwarts letters came.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter blah, blah, blah," I said.  
  
"Dear Mr. Black blah, blah, blah," Sirius said putting down the letter.  
  
"My parents are coming back today. They can take us to get our stuff and have some fun," I said winking.  
  
"Ah," Sirius said, a large grin on his face.  
  
"What are you boys thinking about now?" Lily asked. "Hey James, I'm a prefect!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. "No way Remus isn't a prefect. Come on Sirius we got to plan!"  
  
The doorbell rang. Lily went to get it since I was busy talking to Sirius. Lily walked back into the room with Remus trailing behind. Sirius looked up.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you; it's just that I couldn't picture you going out with my cousin. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Sirius thought this over. "Fine," he finally said. "So wanna help us plan?"  
  
Remus laughed as he sat next to me. The planning began.  
  
Later that day, Mina arrived. We all piled around the fireplace to go to Diagon alley. When we arrived, we went our separate ways.  
  
Sirius and I had been working on our own inventions. We had made dungbombs. These were mini, but when you threw them the smell and everything would go all over Diagon alley. We walked over to our favorite place, the joke shop. We dropped the super dung bomb and ran into the shop.  
  
Five seconds later there were tons of people flooding into the shop, trying to get away from everything outside. Sirius and me laughed until my mom finally came and got us to calm down.  
  
My mom took us out to do some school shopping. Boring. Sirius and I finally got away to Quality Quidditch supplies to look at the new broom. "The Nimbus 1500," I said. "Wow would that be cool to have."  
  
The broomstick was light brown with the writing Nimbus 1500 on it. The broom had perfect sticks all straight, and was highly polished.  
  
Lily walked up and told Sirius and me to go wait by the fireplace while she went and got some quills.  
  
About five minutes later Lily came back with a large package. A package that looked like a broom.  
  
"Here," Lily said, handing the package to me. I opened it and found the new Nimbus 1500 inside.  
  
"Lily, I. Oh my gosh. Thank you!" I said, giving her a kiss.  
  
Lily laughed. "It's no big deal," she said.  
  
We got home and I pulled out my Nimbus 1000 and gave it to Sirius. "Here, you have it," I said.  
  
Sirius looked at it happily. He had had a Marpson 1000, the last in the series before the Nimbus started 2 come out.  
  
"Thanks James," he said. Suddenly there was a loud yell from downstairs.  
  
"SIRIUS! JAMES!" Remus yelled.  
  
We had done it again. We had changed his prefect badge to say, goody, goody. We smiled and walked downstairs together.  
  
Remus: Again! You do something again!  
  
Sirius: It's  
  
James: fun!  
  
Lily: Oh please  
  
James: Who  
  
Sirius: will  
  
James: write  
  
Sirius: the  
  
James: next  
  
Sirius: chapter?  
  
James/Sirius: REVIEW!  
  
Me: I plan to write one more chapter before school starts, which is Wednesday.  
  
James: So  
  
Sirius: please  
  
James/Sirius: REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. Hellos goodbyes and pranks

Me: Hello everyone!  
  
Sirius: Hi  
  
James: Hullo  
  
Remus: Lo  
  
Lily: Hello  
  
Mina: Hi  
  
Me: Sadly to say, this is my last chapter  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: But I will be  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: Making a sequel  
  
Everyone: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
Me: And now with school starting, most schools already started, it will take forever to get reviews! As to the next person writing the chapter, it will be someone who doesn't think, Sirius.  
  
*Sirius runs around chasing the author*  
  
Me: Those are K.D. Toling's words! Not mine!  
  
Sirius: Oh. *Looks around* I KNOW YOUR IN HERE K. D. Toling!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Sorry. *Smiles apologetically* but you said it.  
  
James: Just get on with it!  
  
Me: OKAY!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: If I owned Harry Potter would I be here?  
  
James: Yes  
  
Me: Would I be writing this story?  
  
Sirius: Yes  
  
Me: FINE! I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, THE PERSON IN BOOK 5 WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!  
  
James: ......  
  
Sirius: ......  
  
Remus: .....  
  
Lily: ......  
  
Mina: ......  
  
Me:....... Ok..summery for next story at bottom.  
  
Chapter nine: Hellos goodbyes and pranks  
  
Today was the day we went back to Hogwarts. It had been a great summer. So many pranks, and so much trouble to get into for the new year at Hogwarts. Everyone had spent the night at James house, which is where I live now. We were going back to Hogwarts, but it didn't look like we were leaving any time soon.  
  
"All of you get up it's already 9:30!" Mrs. Potter yelled up the stairs.  
  
James sat up to fast and dropped his blanket as he stood. I scrambled out of bed but he pushed me onto the floor and raced out the door to the bathroom first. That cheat.  
  
Lily sat up and began getting ready, as did Mina. Remus came running up to me and told me that I better fix his badge before we left.  
  
Finally we all piled into the car and were on our way. We were all eating a sandwich on the way. We arrived and got onto the platform with ten minutes to spare.  
  
"We can move fast when we want to," I said breathing heavily.  
  
"Hello you guys," Peter said as he walked up.  
  
"Hullo Peter. How was your summer?" James asked.  
  
"Boring."  
  
We spotted Snape and Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle near the train.  
  
Many people turned to look as we walked past them. Many students had already found out about the fight. They were very surprised to see Lily and James having a normal conversation.  
  
"But Lilllllly," James said looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
"No James. You can't pull pranks.unless I get to help with some," Lily said grinning.  
  
"Miss. Evans, you got yourself a deal."  
  
"Mrs. Potter soon enough," I muttered. The others snickered.  
  
"Shut it," James said.  
  
"You too Mrs. Black," Lily said.  
  
Mina and I stopped laughing instantly.  
  
We made our way onto the train and said our goodbyes.  
  
As the train started moving we sat down in a compartment. James by the window, Lily next to him. I sat by the window across from them, Mina next to me, and Remus next to her, with Peter next to Lily.  
  
Someone stuck their head into the compartment as I started singing the rubber ducky song. Even Remus was laughing.  
  
"Lupin, Evans, your supposed to be at the front of the train as your prefects and have responsibilities now. You can't act like children anymore. You."  
  
"Spare them the speech and shove off Amos," James said.  
  
Amos glared for a second before leaving.  
  
"We'll be right back guys," I said. I stood up and left, followed by James. A few minutes later, there were loud bangs everywhere as the two slid back inside.  
  
"What were you doing?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing special.just opened all the compartment doors on the train and threw a super dungbomb."  
  
'This wouldn't be a boring year,' I thought to myself. Not boring at all.  
  
Me: Well there you are! The end of A Not So Normal Summer with the Marauders.  
  
James: It's so sad.  
  
Me: But here's the summary for the first half of the school year.  
  
Title: Schools never normal with the Marauders part I  
  
Summary: Sequel to A Not So Normal Summer with the Marauders. The gang is back at Hogwarts, but now they can use their wands! What will they have install for Hogwarts this year?  
  
Sirius: Sounds good  
  
James: Yeah  
  
Me: I don't know when I'll get it out, but I will sometime. Schools never normal with the Marauders part I, will be followed by, A not so normal Christmas, which will be started in December sometime. After A not so normal Christmas, there will be Schools never normal with the Marauders part II.  
  
Sirius: You plan to far ahead.  
  
Me: Shut it  
  
Remus: She's just being organized! Be nice to her or she won't let us write the chapters in those stories.  
  
Sirius: Sorry  
  
Me: It's ok. So until the next story!  
  
Sirius: Review!  
  
James: Review!  
  
Remus: Review  
  
Lily: Review!  
  
Mina: Review  
  
Me: Review! 


End file.
